


Love Me

by proserpine_1982



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, Fisting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proserpine_1982/pseuds/proserpine_1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is determined and Jared is in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written fo daddy_kink for spn_xmas challenge 2013. This is my first J2 fic, and my first venture into the rps genre! I really hope you enjoy this and I wish you a very merry xmas!
> 
> Beta: sylsdarkplace (cheebles)

”Fuck yeah… Feels so awesome, daddy… One more… I’m ready for one more…”

Jared has no idea how he got himself into this. Well, he kind of does, but it still feels like everything just suddenly spun out of control, and now he’s stuck on this speeding train, and he has no idea (or intention honestly) of how to get off.

Actually, the speeding train has been almost seven years on its way now. He can’t quite comprehend that it’s 7 years ago he took the job as a swimming coach down at the YMCA. Seven years since little strong-willed and scarily ambitious Jensen Ackles walked straight up to him and asked for private lessons. That was the first time Jared gave in.

The second time was almost four years later, when Jensen was just shy of 13, and crawled all wet and gleaming, smelling like chlorine, into Jared’s lap, grabbed his hair and kissed him like Jared was Scarlett O’Hara and Jensen Rhett Butler.

While Jared was well-aware of his not-so-pg-rated-feelings towards his little pupil, and he would never have pushed Jensen away, would never have been strong enough, but all he’s been doing ever since is following and obeying Jensen’s smallest wish. This is why he’s currently sitting on his bed, four fingers deep inside Jensen’s ass.

“Daddy… Oh daddy…Fuck me…Fuck me harder.”

He’ll never get tired of listening to Jensen begging like this. It’s a marvelous sight, watching Jensen’s stretched out hole slide up and down on his fingers. Jensen feels silky soft, and dripping wet. The white lube all around his dark red rim, and on the whole of Jared’s hand, looks like come and Jared is so hard it’s almost painful.

Still, this doesn’t feel right.

Jared wanted Jensen from the first time he laid eyes on him. He wanted him like nothing else, and every waking hour was filled with thoughts of the talented and determined little boy, who demanded attention, hard work, seriousness about his sport, and did not compromise in achieving his goals. 

Jared had not known that someone was able to make him feel like this. When Jensen directed his attention on him, he felt like he was the master of the universe. It was like a bright star shone on him, and he would do anything to keep it there.

At first he’d been Jensen’s coach and nothing more. Jensen had demanded a strict, ambitious, and no-nonsense training program, which Jared had felt a little shaken by. He’d talked to Jensen’s parents, thinking that for a 9-year-old this was unusual and not entirely healthy. Jensen’s parents had smiled indulgently and explained to Jared that if Jensen had demanded this, then Jared would either have to agree with Jensen’s terms or tell Jensen that he would need to find another trainer. There would be no in-between. This was who Jensen was, and Donna Ackles had chuckled fondly when she had said: “If you wanna keep training Jensen then you need to understand that whatever goal he sets for himself, you’ll never be able to persuade him to something else.” Well, talk about putting it lightly…

“Daddy… God! Jared! More! Stretch me more. Much as you can…God…” Jensen’s moans and pleadings snap him out of the memories. Jensen’s fucking himself back on his hand, and Jared twists and turns and wriggles and pulls his fingers and his hand as much as possible. He knows where this is going. Where this has been going since… basically since the beginning. This is just another goal to be achieved by the amazing Jensen Ackles, and Jared has been chosen again to be Jensen’s tool to greatness.

And again, it’s not as if Jared’s not having fun or anything. It’s just that sometimes, almost all the time lately, he really feels just like that; Jensen’s tool. First, so he could achieve a swimmer’s scholarship, which there is no doubt he will get, and now – so Jensen can achieve being the bottomest bottom that ever bottomed.

Jensen is obsessed with his ass. He’s obsessed with getting stretched, and the last six months, he’s been obsessed with having Jared’s fist all the way up inside of him.

At first Jared simply refused. That lasted just about 15 minutes. Jensen knew his limitations, and he had a carefully laid plan. The plan was supposed to let Jensen reach his goal a month ago.  Circumstances, (Jared’s reluctance) are what have delayed the very thorough plan, but he knows that now there is no way around it.

Jared wants to please Jensen. He wants nothing more than to make him happy. He just doesn’t want to hurt him. Jensen’s tall now. He hit a growth spurt about two years ago, and he’s just about 6-foot now and still growing. He’s lithe and muscular – a typical swimmer’s body. He’s strong and hard and way tougher than Jared has ever been. So Jared knows that Jensen can take it. It’s just that when Jared’s palms are splayed wide against Jensen’s very firm and perfect ass it almost only takes one hand to cover all of that creamy skin. Jared is pretty sure that his whole fist up Jensen’s tight little pink hole is just impossible. Really – impossible! Unless he wants to kill Jensen by tearing him apart, and he likes Jensen to be alive and well and able to fuck Jared’s brains out.

“Daddy… Try your thumb now. Come on… Please Daddy, please…” 

Jared bites his lip, and swallows. This is it. There is no way he’ll be able to wiggle his way out of it. Jensen’s squirming and panting, and if Jared hesitates to long he knows that Jensen will catch on to his reluctance. He really doesn’t want that.

He pulls out his hand a little bit and folds his thumb under his other fingers. He tries to create a sort of plug shape and then gently pushes forward. Jensen is completely still now. Jared can feel him trying to relax as much as possible at the same time as he can feel him bearing down on his hand, willing his hole to let Jared inside. There’s some resistance and a pained grunt before the rim pops over Jared’s knuckles, and suddenly he’s able to really push inside and form a fist inside of Jensen’s ass.

It’s surreal. There’s no other word for it. It fills Jared with a horror that he hasn’t felt since the first time he jerked off to the thoughts of little 9-year-old Jensen Ackles. This isn’t right. How can this be right? His own erection has completely died, and his dick is now lying limp against his thigh. He doesn’t want this. This is too much, but he’s afraid to back out now. He doesn’t want to disappoint Jensen, doesn’t want Jensen to get tired of him.

“Jen? You okay?” He whispers. He’s being really careful, and keeps his arm completely still. Jensen’s panting heavily, there’s a sheen of sweat covering his back, arms and thighs.

“Yeah. Gimme a sec. Fucking hell.” He curses, the ‘daddy’ role-play completely forgotten, and it’s his normal voice answering Jared, not the slightly altered more childish one he likes to use when they have sex.

“Jen? You want me to pull out?” He already knows the answer when he asks though. He can see how Jensen’s cock is slowly gaining its original state of rock hard. It wilted a bit when Jared popped inside, but now it’s drooling happily.

“Fuck. So fucking full. How’s it look, Jay? Tell me.” Jensen sounds out of breath, his voice raspy and raw, but excited and turned on, and it has that edge, that fucking scary as hell edge of obsessive ‘my goal is in reach. I’m fucking there’ thing Jared has come to know all too well.

Jared doesn’t want to answer. He doesn’t know what to say. It looks obscene. Jensen’s rim stretched so wide that it’s lost its normal pinkness. Against Jared’s tanned skin it really looks milky pale, but also painful and half a second from tearing. He doesn’t say that.

“You’re stretched so wide Jen. My whole hand inside you,” is what he ends up saying, and he leans forward and licks around the rim, hoping that it will keep Jensen from asking more questions and also keep him from tearing or something. Jensen keens and pushes back, and Jared shuts his eyes tightly, refusing to see Jensen’s insatiable hole eat up more of his arm. Jensen’s grunting non-stop and whimpers and moans. He fucks himself back and forth, and Jared just keeps sucking at his rim, holding his arm still.

“Fuck! Jesus! Yeah. Christ. I’m…” That’s all he manages to get out. Jared feels Jensen’s orgasm like he never had before. Having his arm literally shoved half way in Jensen’s body makes him feel so much closer. Jensen stiffens and then does a full body shudder. Jared’s eyes are open now. No matter how horrified he is by the fact that his arm is inside Jensen’s ass, he can’t miss Jensen coming. Jensen coming is the most beautiful thing Jared has ever witnessed, and if he was a religious person he might claim that he felt closer to God watching it. He isn’t though – since he’s sure God doesn’t like men who fall in love with little boys.

Jensen’s body cramps, and he lets out a deep groan, before his forearms that are holding him up collapse, and he falls face first into the pillow beneath him. His thighs are trembling from the strain of supporting his weight, and Jared bites his lip as he very gently and carefully tries to extract his arm from Jensen’s insides without hurting or over stimulating him.  Jensen whimpers, but his body is so relaxed after his orgasm that Jared is surprised at how easily he slips out. The only discomfort seems to be when the widest part of his hand pops out.

“I think you broke me,” Jensen rasps, but his voice is sounds happy and a little like he’s holding back a laugh. Jared nods even though he knows Jensen can’t hear him agree. If only Jensen knew how true it is – Jensen’s hole seems to have lost the ability to close properly. He’s wide open and gaping, and his rim is dark red and so swollen that Jared is considering putting some ice or something on it.

Before Jared can reach out and touch, Jensen turns his body, so he’s lying down on his side. Green eyes smile at him, and a hand reaches out opening and closing slowly, towards him.

“Come here,” and Jared crawls forward – his need to just tug Jensen close is really all he can focus on, and he doesn’t register Jensen talking to him at first, “…Jay?” 

Jensen’s eyes look worried now, and his hand finds Jared’s hair, and he tucks until Jared is on his side as well, their faces only inches apart. Jensen’s hand drifts down, and his palm envelops Jared’s cheek, thumb brushing over the side of his mouth.

“You okay, Jay?” His voice is heavy with concern, and Jared has to break eye contact. He feels small and stupid, and while he wants to tell Jensen that he never wants this again, his chest tightens at the thought of Jensen getting up and leaving. What if Jensen leaves and never comes back?

“I love you,” he says instead. Jensen doesn’t answer. He just watches him silently and impassive, and a feeling of dread settles itself deep in Jared’s stomach. He fucked up.

It feels like hours go by before Jensen opens his mouth and draws in a breath.

“You’re the most perfect boyfriend in the world, Jay. I love you so much,” he exclaims sincerely, and he snuggles close to Jared’s body and buries his face in Jared’s chest hair.

“You’re so wonderful, all the things you do for me. I will never leave you. You’re stuck with me forever, mister!” Jensen laughs, and he kisses the pain away in Jared’s chest. Jared wriggles his arms around Jensen’s smaller body and hugs him close, and Jensen laughs again and cranes his neck, leaves little wet kisses on Jared’s neck and collarbone.

“You know, I just wanted to try this. We don’t have to do it again. I know you’ve been wanting to bottom too, and we should do that. Gotta keep my man happy, yeah? So you won’t get fed up, right?” It’s all said like a joke, but when Jared looks down Jensen’s face doesn’t look like his usual confidence. His smile is wavering a bit, and his eyes are hopeful in a way Jared’s never seen them. It’s not that Jared never feels loved or wanted by Jensen, but it hits him that this is the first time in all of their years together Jensen lets any vulnerability show.¨

“I’ll never be unhappy with you,” he says honestly, wanting to clear Jensen’s eyes from uncertainty. “I love you, Jen. I’ll never get tired of your princess ass,” and his laugh at the end turns into a very manly shriek when Jensen pinches his nipple – hard.

Jensen laughs too, before he wriggles and scoots downwards, leaving a wet trail with his mouth and tongue on Jared’s chest and abs. He swirls his tongue in Jared’s navel and noses his way down Jared’s happy trail.

“Let’s start making you happy right now, okay”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
